The present invention relates to a speaker with drive mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a speaker with a drive mechanism that can move a speaker along a support.
Surround sound has been used in recent years to provide a greater degree of realism, particularly in the viewing of movies. A surround sound system uses a plurality of speakers to provide a surrounding effect by having each speaker output sound appropriate to its sound field.
Referring to FIG. 8, a surround sound system 101, according to the prior art, contains six speakers and a main control unit MU to receive signals from a remote control 1. Surround sound system 101 provides surrounding effect wherein each speaker outputs sounds appropriate to its sound field. Speakers are arranged centered around a user P, allowing user P to perceive surrounding sound affects. i.e. A car moving.
As shown, surround sound system 101 includes, speaker FL to the front left of user P, speaker FR to the front right of user P, center speaker to the front of user P, speaker RL to the rear left of user P, speaker RR to the rear right of user P, center speaker C to the front of user P, and woofer speaker W. Speakers FL, FR, RL, RR and center speaker C surround the user P. Control cords C connect the main unit to each speakers to transmit control signals (remote control signals).
Speakers FL, FR, RL, and RR are constructed with drive mechanisms that move the speaker sections vertically. Speakers FL, FR, RL, and RR each contain microprocessors that control a drive mechanism through remote control signals received via control cord C. User P may indicate height for speakers FL, FR, RL, and RR from the listening point.
Referring to FIG. 9, the flowchart shows operations performed by the microprocessors in the speakers FL, FR, RL, RR. If a remote control signal is detected (step S11), the received remote control signal is checked to determine if an instruction to move the speaker up is received or if an instruction to move the speaker down is received (step S12). When the instruction is to move up, a drive mechanism moves the speaker up (step S13). Upward movement of a speaker continues during reception of the remote control signal (steps S12, S13, S15). When the instruction is to move down, a drive mechanism moves the speaker down (step S14). Downward movement of a speaker continues during reception of the remote control signal (steps S12, S14, S15). When the remote control signal ends, the speaker movement is stopped (step S 16).
To maximize the surrounding effect on user P, it is desirable to have speakers FL, FR, RL, and RR placed at optimal positions oriented to user P. However, positioning each of the surround sound system 101 speakers optimally is difficult due to variable room structure and variable height users.
Specific address solutions, having each position as a separate bit, require use of a specialized remote with multiple bits for the transmission code, and prevent the use of a cheaper general-purpose remote 1 with standard bits. Additionally, each speaker microprocessor is differently constructed resulting in differing speaker movements despite use of similar signal durations.
Solutions requiring each speaker to receive separate remote control signals are prohibitively time consuming. Additionally, speaker movement stops as soon as the remote control key is released. When user P holds down a remote control key for a fixed time, differences in the distances moved may result. As a result, when user P wants uniform speaker heights, variations must be minimized by first returning the speakers to initial xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d positions or the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a speaker with drive mechanism that overcomes the problems described above.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a memory to store an original position of a speaker with means for updating the position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a drive mechanism to move a speaker to a memory stored address updated by an updating means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a drive mechanism to move a speaker to a memory stored relative new position updated by an updating means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a speaker with drive mechanism having a simplified manufacture.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides, a speaker with drive mechanism wherein a plurality of the speakers can be moved simultaneously without variations in positioning. The speaker with drive mechanism includes a memory, storing an address, and indicating the current position of the speaker. When a remote control signals indicating a speaker moving instruction is received, the received remote control signals are characterized and the address stored in the memory is updated. The result is a speaker moved to an updated position. Remote control signals indicating a new speaker moving instruction may also be stored and update an address in the memory.
According to an embodiment of the invention, there is provided a speaker with drive mechanism comprising: a speaker support movably supporting the speaker, a memory for storing an original position of the speaker, means for receiving a signal indicating a speaker moving instruction, a driving mechanism for moving the speaker to a new position, and the new position being related to the original position by a characteristic of the signal.
According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided a signal indicating a speaker moving instruction comprising: a characteristic, and the signal characteristic including a number of pulses received by the means for receiving.
According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided an original position comprising: an absolute address relative to a home position.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a speaker with drive mechanism comprising: a speaker support movably supporting the speaker, a means for detecting an original position of the speaker relative to the speaker support, a means for storing the original position, a means for receiving a signal commanding speaker movement, the signal having a characteristic; a drive mechanism for moving the speaker to a new position relative to the original position; and the new position being related to the original position by the stored characteristic.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a speaker with drive mechanism further comprising: a remote control, the remote control including a means for producing a signal, the signal including at least a characteristic, the signal also including a command to store an original position.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a speaker with drive mechanism further comprising: a remote control, the remote control including a means for producing a signal, the signal including at least a characteristic, the signal also including a command to replace the original position with a new position, and the characteristic is a number of pulses
According to an embodiment of the invention, there is provided a speaker system comprising: at least first and second speakers, a first speaker driver for driving said first speaker, a second speaker driver for driving said second speaker, a control, a first control means for independently driving the first and second speakers to independent first and second positions, and a second control means for conjointly driving at least first and second speakers relative to the first and second positions, whereby at least first and second speakers are moved together to positions which are relatively identical to their relative positions before operation of the second control means.